


Sweet Tooth

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Clueless Chase, Decieving House, Fixation, Happy Ending, M/M, Sighing Wilson, Sugar, silly little drabble that you really wanna read :), sweet tooth, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House discovers his favourite Wombat has a sweet tooth.</p><p>So obviously, he has to use it against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

House discovered it quite by accident. 

He'd bought a bag of skittles, and left them on the table, not in the mood for the insanely sweet substance, when his three little ducklings had walked in and sat down. "Woah," Chase reached forward for the skittles "Sweets? Awesome! Can I have some?"

"Since when are you a 6 year old boy?" Foreman frowns, stealing House's response, so the older man can only shrug now. 

"Have at them, I stole them from Wilson, he won't mind,"

"Sweet," Chase grins, taking the packet, and leaning back in his chair, throwing three into his mouth as they all bat around suggestions, that House mocks, picks at, and then finally decides on two, and makes them go and check. He frowns afterwards, when he sees an empty packet of skittles. So...the Australian has a sweet tooth. Interesting. 

Of course, he needs to test his hypothesis, so the next day, he brings in a bowl and puts it in the middle of the table, full of Razzles, Wine gums, and sugar coated cherry's and snakes. Chase gets there first, waving at House as he heads for the coffee maker "Want a cup?" He offers, like he always does, and House shakes his head, leaning against his cane and pretending to look through the file while watching Chase. The pretty blond sits down, and sees the bowl of sweets, he licks his lips, and House follows the movement hungrily. "Woah- can I have some?"

"They're all for you, Wombat,"

"Huh! Score!" He picks a sugar coated cherry, and it paints his lips a deep red, House doesn't focus on the diagnosis, but watches as Chase offers ideas while sucking on wine gums. It's beautiful. 

It becomes a normal thing, House constantly refills the sweet bowl, and Wilson catches him doing it. "House," he sighs, hands on his hips "Are you trying to give him diabetes? What is this? You're like the evil witch from Hansel and Gretal."

"I don't really wanna get burnt in my own oven." He mock frowns, before shrugging "So what? I'm indulging him, it's interesting." Wilson sighs, as though that's the last answer he wanted "It is! Ever think of why he's got such a sweet tooth? Strict up bringing, insane religion, induced mother, he loves sweets. He probably lived off junk room during his teenage years." He mock sniffles, putting on a high pitched voice "Because daddy might not love me, but sugar does." Wilson rubs his temples, when House's office door opens, and in steps Chase, all blond hair and blue eyes

"Hey House, patient's responding, out of her coma, it looks good," he smiles brightly, and House digs into his pocket pulling out a bounty and throwing it to Chase who catches it with surprise. "A bounty? You're giving me a coconut covered chocolate?"

"You made the right call."

"Awesome," he grins, lifting his hand as good bye "See ya Wilson," he calls over his shoulder, already tearing into the blue and white wrapper. Wilson turns to House 

"You made the right call?" He echoes in disbelief "Come on, House, if you want to sleep with him, just do it, don't goad him like some pervert to a child with the promise of sweets in his van."

"A van of sweets..." House groans sarcastically "Why Wilson, what a brilliant idea!"

The next day, House walks in to see Chase alone around the conference table, doing a crossword, a sugary covered snake sweet being chewed at. House watched him for a moment, before shaking his head in awe.

“Where does it all go?” 

“Where does what all go?” Chase frowns, grapping another skittle and popping it into his mouth

"The sugar. You're not getting any fatter."

"Oh." Chase struggles, before shrugging lamely "I don't know?"

"What's your morning routine?"

"Routine? I uh...I come to work and-"

"No stupid. What do you do before you come to work?" His lack of general knowledge is amusing in a way House shouldn't find adorable.

"Uh...wake up, go jogging, shower, breakfast, and walk here."

"You go jogging?" House wants to roll his eyes, of course he does, the kid's in shape, he's always been in shape. He sighs "Wanna come to my place after work? I have smarties."

"I love smarties." Chase nods, standing "I'll be there," and he walks out. House watches after him, shaking his head fondly.

"Of course you will, Wombat, I think I love your sweet tooth almost as much as I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, smut will show up in this series, nice and explicit, all you have to do is comment :)


End file.
